


Grocery Shopping

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Series: Prompts, Wonderful Idea and All Things Philinda [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Shopping, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team (original minus ward) have to go shopping once they discover there is no food on the base. Philinda of course, plus their 'children'. Lots of fluff and undercover domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this, I have been so busy and I've also been writing heaps of different things at once. Hope this makes up for it, it's a bit longer than usual. The prompt was from Vans: Philinda grocery shopping (with or without kids).
> 
> I'd just like to let you all know that my writing will be slowing down now as school returns on Monday, so updates and new stories may take a little longer but I won't be abandoning them.

“There’s nothing to eat!” Daisy complained with her head still stuck in the fridge.

“Says you,” May replied dryly as she pushed her aside to grab the kale, roughly chopping it before throwing it in the blender for her smoothie.

Daisy threw her a sour look mixed with incredulity. The fridge was practically bare, save for some carrots, the kale May had taken and some tofu.

“There’s nothing to eat,” she said again this time more seriously.

May raised an eyebrow at her causing her to let out a groan of exasperation.

“We need to go shopping,” Daisy said closing the fridge door and leaning on it.

“You know how to drive,” May said at the pleading look that the junior agent was giving her. She really didn’t want to go shopping.

“Hey AC!” Daisy called as Coulson entered the kitchen. “Can we go shopping? There’s nothing to eat.”

Coulson looked a little surprised at her request but checked in the fridge to see if they really were out of food or if the younger agent was just being picky because all the junk food was gone.

“Huh, there really is no food,” Coulson said somewhat surprised that there was practically no food on the base. Considering how many agents there were on the base he really shouldn’t have been surprised by the fact that they would run out of food.

“What?! Did you say that there was no food?” Fitz asked as he walked into the kitchen checking the fridge also. “I haven’t even had breakfast.”

Coulson gave him a look as Daisy shrugged her shoulders at him and May rolled her eyes.

“Oh Fitz! There you are,” Simmons called as she made her way into the kitchen. “Have you had breakfast yet because…” She finally looked around noticing that there were others in the kitchen. “Oh, good morning everyone,” she greeted cheerfully.

“No I haven’t had breakfast yet Jemma, because there’s no food,” Fitz stated matter of factly if a little miffed.

“Oh no! Well we must go shopping then.”

The others just watched as Fitz and Simmons continued their conversation regardless of the audience. Phil moved closer to May as they watched the couple with amusement. 

“Don’t you think they remind you a certain couple of agents when they were younger?” He asked her thinking about when he and May had been junior agents.

She gave him a look, smirking at him with a raised eyebrow as she took a sip of her smoothie. He smiled back at her, picking up her drink as she placed it down on the counter. Tentatively he took a sip as May watched him curiously, and he fought hard to keep the grimace off his face as he tasted the weird green smoothie.

“Urgh!” He shuddered looking at her like she was a crazy person, drawing the attention of the others. “How can you drink that?!”

She fought a smile at his reaction, only letting a small smirk appear on her lips as she raised her eyebrows before finishing off the rest of her drink. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she placed her glass in the sink and walked out of the room.

“Uhhh...Okay,” Daisy recovered first as everyone continued to look out the door that May had exited. “So are we going shopping AC?!”

 

* * *

 

 

May slapped Coulson’s hand away as he tried to fiddle with the car radio.

“I-” he stopped abruptly, cut off by a glare from May. 

She breathed deeply as she pulled into the parking lot, this was going to be so much fun. Coulson at least had the decency to look slightly apologetic as they made their way to the supermarket. 

“Everyone remember your covers,” he reminded them all as they entered the store.

As soon as they entered Fitz and Simmons claimed a trolley together and took off towards the health food aisle. Daisy grabbed a trolley also as she took a long list from her back pocket.

“Some of the others asked me to pick up a few things,” she shrugged at Coulson and May’s inquisitive look.

Shaking his head, Coulson took a trolley as well as May produced the list.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do we really need that much meat?” May asked skeptically as Coulson appeared back at her side with almost have a trolley full of meat.

“You can’t go wrong with a nice steak,” he replied, watching as she bent over the side of the trolley placing a bag of potatoes in. 

She rolled her eyes at him slapping him on the arm playfully.

“Just wait til one of your kids tells you they’re a vegetarian,” she teased, referring to the junior agents as kids.

He huffed at her in mock annoyance.

“Vegetarian!” He gasped in horror placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

She rolled her eyes at him as she moved away to grab an assortment of different fruits and vegetables.

“Hey honey,” Coulson called drawing May’s attention. He loved being able to use pet names on her when they were undercover.   
“Yes,” she responded looking at him with a small smile.

“Oh, nothing.”

She rolled her eyes at him, he was such an idiot sometimes.

 

* * *

 

He walked beside her with the trolley as she placed multiple loaves of bread in.

“How much bread do we need?!” He asked shocked.

“You really haven’t seen your children eat have you,” she looked at him with slight pity.

“I-”

“Honey,” she cut him off placing a hand on his cheek. “They are bottomless pits,” she stated looking into his eyes.

He looked back at her, blue eyes twinkling as they stood close together, invading each other’s personal space.

“Hey mum!” Daisy called as she entered the aisle, ruining the moment.

They both turned to look at her but didn’t move apart. Daisy flew down the aisle as she leaned on the trolley that was already full.

“Have you seen Leo and Jemma? They weren’t in the health food aisle.”

May rolled her eyes as Coulson let out a chuckle.

“Well you can’t expect them to stay in the same aisle forever,” he stated raising an eyebrow.

Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

“Geez, you’re  _ so _ funny dad,” she said sarcastically. “How do you put up with him mum?” Daisy asked turning to May who shook her head.

“He’s a dork,” she said lovingly, “but he’s my dork,” she smiled lacing their fingers.

He returned the smile, gazing at her. Daisy contained her massive grin and the squeal that threatened to erupt from her. They were too cute! She’d been waiting for these two idiots to get together forever, and if the only footage of them ‘together’ was going to be whilst they were undercover, well, she’ll take it.

“Haha...Well.. I’ll just go and find the other two,” she disappeared with fist pump as she rounded the next aisle.

They were alone in the aisle now, completely deserted.

“We should finish up,” May said stepping back.

“Yeah,” Coulson responded following with the trolley as she headed for another part of the shop.

 

* * *

 

“We should get the neapolitan,” Phil pointed out as they looked at the many different choices of ice cream.

“But vanilla goes with everything, and you know the flavouring is artificial crap anyway,” May replied.

“Just think of the kids love,” he winked at her, “you know they love that artificial crap.”

She rolled her eyes at him but compromised, instead grabbing a tub of neapolitan and a tub of vanilla ice cream. He chuckled at his skills of persuasion as he perused the frozen fruits, when a man with a trolley knocked into May as she was placing the items in their trolley. Her head whipped up, hair flying as she looked at the man.

“Sorry sweetheart,” the guy said giving her a slightly apologetic grin as he gave her a once over.

“It’s fine,” May answered flashing a quick smile. 

Coulson though, unlike the other man could read her better and see the flash of annoyance run through her features.

The man smiled at her, a charming smile.

“How about you let me buy you a cup of coffee to make up for it?”

Phil’s good mood dropped suddenly, so that’s his play.

May smiled him politely but declined his offer.

“Oh no it’s fine. Really,” she emphasised the fact that she was ok hoping the guy would take the hint.

He didn’t.

Phil could see that the guy was wearing down May’s patience and decided to intervene.

“Found the berries babe!” he called out dropping the items in the trolley and rudely interrupting the other man mid sentence as he blocked him off, pulling Melinda into an impromptu kiss, making an elaborate show of it. The other man, embarrassed, made a quick apology before disappearing down the aisle. Slowly they broke apart, Melinda glancing over Phil’s shoulder.

“He’s gone,” she said absent mindedly rubbing her hands over his shoulders as his arms circled her waist, pulling her tight against him. “I had it covered,” she suddenly turned on him sending him a glare.

“Yeah sure,” Phil gave her a look raising his eyebrows. 

She huffed at him but didn’t say anything more.

“He was an ass anyway,” Coulson said as they separated and walked down the aisle to go and round up their ‘children’ and head to the checkout.

May arched a brow at him willing him to elaborate.

“Well I really don’t think hitting beautiful women with your trolley is the best way to woo them,” he shrugged begging her to differ.

She scoffed at his words, hiding a smirk.

“Totally not jealous,” she muttered shaking her head.

 

It didn’t take them long to locate their ‘children’ who were busy deciding on which kind of milk to buy. Exasperated, May took matters into her own hands grabbing a couple of bottles before setting off again leaving the others to follow.

 

Putting all their shopping through the checkout was a massive effort, but eventually everything was bagged and packed.

“That will be $257.90 thanks,” the checkout girl said as Phil held up his credit card.

He struggled to insert the card into the machine, his false hand making itself apparent.

“Just use paypass honey,” May said stepping closer to him.

“I don’t have paypass,” he replied growing frustrated with himself. 

“Yes you do,” May said gently taking the card from his hands and holding it lightly over the machine until it sounded a beep to say that the transaction had been approved. “See?” she said sweetly handing him back his card and pressing her lips briefly to his cheek.

He chuckled at her, how easily they could play the domestic couple was astonishing really. Smiling he collected the receipt and followed after his ‘wife’ and ‘children’. Daisy sent him a massive grin and a wink as he caught up.Yep, he and May were totally Mum and Dad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, or if you have any other prompts that you'd like done. You can also follow me at @hardcore-evil-regal on tumblr and send me a prompt or whatever, I post a lot of philinda and anything Melinda May related. Anyway please let me know what you think, comments always make me feel nice and then I write more ^_^


End file.
